Coiled tubing technology represents an efficient and inexpensive method for conducting well service operations without the use of a large well derrick. Various well tools including packers, spotting valves, logging tools, and the like can be conveniently attached to the end of coiled tubing and run into the well to perform well services. With the advance in highly deviated and horizontal well drilling technology, coiled tubing represents the primary means for placing logging tools within the wellbore since they can be forced horizontally on the end of the substantially rigid tube.
Coiled tubing is typically relatively small diameter seamed pipe and interconnection with the well tools can be present a problem, particularly if the coiled tubing is out of round. Common grapple-type connections between coiled tubing and well tools are relatively bulky and must be of relatively large size in order to maintain sufficient gripping force to hold the tool on the end of the coiled tubing.